


"He's my Friend"

by AliceNightmary



Series: We were once a Family. We were once Avengers. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Why?, why Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceNightmary/pseuds/AliceNightmary
Summary: No matter how hard Tony tried, he could not stop the shaking of his fingers. The suit was heavy, the arc reactor destroyed, and he had no way of reaching the latch to get out. Coldness was seeping in, but the thing Tony Stark hated the most was not the slight numbing that was slowly washing over him. It wasn't even the memories of Obidiah Stane hovering above him with his Heart in his hand. No, the worst was having to see Steve walk away with 'Bucky'.





	"He's my Friend"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Betas, so all mistakes are mine. Thank you.

No _matter_ how hard Tony tried, he could not stop the shaking of his fingers. The suit was heavy, the arc reactor destroyed, and he had no way of reaching the latch to get out. Coldness was seeping in, but the thing Tony Stark hated the most was not the slight numbing that was slowly washing over him. It wasn't even the memories of Obidiah Stane hovering above him with his Heart in his hand. No, the worst was having to see Steve walk away with 'Bucky'.

To see _his_ Steve walk away with 'Bucky'

"He's my friend."

_'So was I.'_

Tony choked back a sob as he closed his eyes. How much time had passed? Seconds? Hours? Maybe days? He could survive without food for a couple of days. He's done that plenty of times during his Workshop binges. 

"He's my friend"

_'What was I?'_

Tony wanted to scream out into the lonely abyss as more memories flooded his mind. Steve's carefree smile, Steve's Captain America  _look_ , Steve's face when he was lost in his own artwork, Steve's blush when Tony had taken a picture of him in an apron as he cooked.

"He's my friend."

_'I thought I was more.'_

Soft kisses, silent 'I love yous', and wonderful shared nights. Waking up in those strong arms that ,for once in his life, made him finally feel safe.

"He's my friend."

_'You were mine.'_

Tony couldn't take it, softly mumbling prayers to any deity that would listen, or at least was passing him by. To end his life, to finally put him rest. Hadn't he suffered enough? Was there supposed to be more pain? His chest felt so heavy and fully of heart break. 

Hadn't he done enough to make up for the lives he ruined?

"He's my friend."

_'I was yours, Steve...'_

Tony wondered what would happen if he was ever found. Well, of course he would try to fix the Accords. Ruin Ross' life for ruining Tony's once happy one. But what of after?

Would... If The Avengers became whole again. Would things go back to the way it was? Could Tony come visit Steve's room whenever he had a nightmare?

What if the nightmares were of Steve breaking his Heart over and over again?

Hovering above him?

Smiling that horrifying smile that Obie had.

Could Tony find comfort in those strong arms that hurt him?

Could he ever feel safe again?

 

"Hes my friend, Tony."

 

"And I, your lover."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ALIVE... YES... YES.. AND I'M SUPER SORRY FOR BEING GONE ALMOST A YEAR. I HAVE NO EXCUSE SO I'M NOT GONNA SAY THINGS LIKE "Well, this happened and that." "Well, you know how life gets and.."
> 
> NO EXCUSE, I'M SORRY MY LOVELIES AND I'M GONNA START GETTING INTO A WRITING SCHEDULE. I WANT TO POST ONCE A WEEK, BUT WE SHALL SEE HOW THAT GOES. I LOVE YOU ALL, HAVE A SAFE AND WONDERFUL DAY!!!!!


End file.
